Business Ways
by Jenna Mellark
Summary: Twenty-six year old Katniss Everdeen does nothing but work. A chance encounter with a new face sets a series of events under way. What happens when she starts feeling things? Will she be able to trust again? Will she ever be able to live for herself? Will she ever be able to fall in love? Modern day AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** New story, y'all! Welcome, welcome! I am VERY excited about this story. I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while and needed to get it out. Tell me what you think?

**Katniss' POV**

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am twenty-six years old. I live in New York City. I live in Manhattan around the fucking richest people you've ever met. I have worked hard my entire life, never settling for just okay. I struggled as an adolescent due to my difficult family circumstances, but that's a story for another day.

My younger sister Prim is my everything. I have been fortunate enough to have found a really good job, worked my way up the ranks a bit, and paid for my baby sister's med school.

Speaking of my job, I am the assistant CFO for Abernathy International. We're the largest and most diverse medical research and pharmaceutical company on the globe. Needless to say, I have an important job. I wasn't always this high up, no.

When I first started, I was merely a secretary. Over the years, I worked hard and dreamed harder. I have goals for myself and I intend to do anything to reach them. Haymitch, or Mr. Abernathy, saw something in me that I still have yet to see in myself. He said that one day, I could hold the reins on this company, considering I am the closest thing he has to any family. I don't know if that is something I'd ever want, though.

I don't have many friends, considering I have close to no social life. My apartment is far too large for just myself, so I often have my two best friends there. Johanna, a crass, outgoing woman I had met about three years ago and Gale, a tough, caring man I had met when I first moved to New York 5 years ago. They're all I have, really. Well, besides Prim. I don't bother with people, and especially not relationships.

Love is bad. Like, really fucking bad. I keep far, far away from it. I've seen it kill people and I want nothing to do with that. I know people say you can't let other people's mistakes rule your life, but I just can't.

So, that's me in retrospect. I'm nothing super. I'm just a five foot five brunette with a broken past and a broken future. Nothing special.

Today started out as any Wednesday. I got up, showered, got ready and hailed my daily cab to take me to work. The day itself was uneventful. I had new finance logs to process, paychecks to sign and meetings to attend. Literally, today was just an ordinary day in the life of Katniss Everdeen.

It was about 4:30 when I sat down in my office and finally took a breather. Damn, my heels were killing me today. I am just about to write up some invoices when I hear a faint knock on my door. I tell them to come in and see my beautiful green-eyed secretary walk in the room.

I smile. "Hey, Annie. What's up?" I ask. Annie is one of the few people I can stand around here. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but the people here are inconsiderate assholes. She's a few years older than me but I don't mind. Honestly, I really like her.

"Leave early. You deserve it. I'll do the invoices." She says all with a smile. I shake my head.

"No way. You can, though." I try. In her eyes I can see her weigh her options, but soon she is persisting.

"No, really. Go get dinner and relax tonight. You work so hard, you need this."

I guess she's right. I've barely had time to breathe these last few weeks with all of the new manufacturers we have recently signed with. You know what, I'll take her up on this offer. I stand up and hug Annie, not something I usually do. She's taken back but ultimately hugs me back.

"Thank you." I say.

"It's nothing." She responds.

Not five minutes later I am sitting in a cab having them drive me to my favorite pizza shop on 76th. It's a little place called Sae's that is just amazing. The building itself is a bit hole-in-the-wallish but the food is like no other. Not many people go to this place which truly is a shame, so whenever I have the chance I stop in. It's totally worth it.

I pay the cab driver, jump out and scurry inside.

As soon as I open the door, I'm greeted by the scent of fresh garlic and kind souls. The thing I notice very quickly is that it is very busy today, which like I mentioned, is not usual. Good for her. I'm about to get in line when Sae herself spots me.

"Darlin'! Why, don't you look just beautiful! Come, come! I'll get your food!" she says. I shake my head.

"Thank you, Sae, but I'll wait in line like a normal customer." I persist. This woman just won't have it, no.

"Uh-uh. You're comin' with me!" she shouts back. I continue to shake my head, fighting back the smile in mock anger as she drags me to the back and sits me down at a small table.

"Now, what can I get you today?" she says.

"Uh, how about just two plains?"

"Sure thing! Although, you need more meat on those skinny bones of yours!"

Sae has been telling me this for close to five years now. I just smile and pull out my phone to check some e-mails.

Within minutes I'm walking towards the front exit with two hot slices in a thin paper bag. The one thing I do enjoy about not being a "normal" customer is the swiftness in which I get my food. Don't ever make an Everdeen angry while hungry. You WILL be shot.

As I am walking towards the exit, I take notice to the man walking in front of me. From the back I can tell he's about 6 foot and has shaggy blond hair. _I like it._

Just as he goes to open the door, he quickly spins around and I, being the fucking screw up I am, slam right into his chest. Oh no, not only did I slam into his chest, I slammed my pizza into his chest. Oh my god, run me over with a fucking bus.

I quickly back up and pull my pizza from him, revealing a huge, triangle grease stain smack in the middle of his shirt. Shit.

I try to apologize, but my words get jumbled with his because we both attempt to speak at the same time.

"I'm so sor—"

"Are you o—"

I let out a small embarrassed laugh just as he does and he says, "You go first."

I start, "I am so sorry. Oh my god, this is embarrassing. I'm really so sorry." He seems to find my admission amusing because he lets out a soft laugh and says, "I was going to say the same thing. Are you ok?"

I finally look up at his eyes only to see the most shocking blue I have ever seen. It's like a mix between the bluest oceans and the whitest pearls. My cheeks heat up when I realize I'm staring and I clear my throat.

"Uh, yeah. It's you I should be asking, though! Look at your shirt! Oh my god, I'm terrible…"

He looks down at his shirt and shrugs. "This old thing was getting tight anyway. You're okay, really." He persists.

I think about this whole situation for a minute then realize he's just making an excuse for my actions. His shirt fits him perfectly. Like, really fucking perfect. It perfectly accentuates his biceps from what I can see and believe me, it isn't too tight in the abdominal area. Before I think about what I'm saying, I blurt out, "Let me buy you a new shirt."

He looks momentarily stunned, but soon jumps in to protest. "No, really, it's not necessary—"

I cut him off, "No, I'm sorry but I am getting you a new shirt." I say with as much sternness as I can muster. He gets the hint and nods. I walk over to the nearest trash and throw away my now ruined pizza. Well, I need to cut down on carbs anyway.

We walk out of the restaurant without another word and a few doors down to the nearest men's clothing store which just so happens to be Jos. A Banks.

I go to open the door but the man I am with grabs my wrist and shakes his head. "What?" I ask, confused. He just continues to shake his head and answers, "This place is far too expensive."

I scoff and wiggle my wrist free before answering, "Money isn't an issue. I'm buying it." And walk inside. I'm all the way to the other end of the store before the man catches up with me. I turn to him. "Pick out a shirt. Any shirt you want."

He gives me a questioning look before nodding and looking around. From what I can sense, this man seems far too nice. He seems like the person who hates taking from others when they know they can provide for themselves.

_Like me. _

About ten minutes later, he comes back up to me with a similar forest green oxford style button down shirt in hand. I nod and take the shirt. The shirt he picked out is my favorite color. It reminds me of home, of my dad…

"Miss? Did you hear me?" the man asks at checkout, obviously seeing that I had zoned out.

I blush and say, "No, sorry."

The man gives me an annoyed look and looks back at his computer. "I said, your total today will be $47.43. Cash or credit?"

"Credit." I say, handing him my gold American Express card. Business perks, I guess.

After the transaction, I give the man I am with his shirt to go change. When he agrees and heads to the back, I make my way out of the store. What a weird encounter. I'm such a screw-up. How do I always manage to do something to embarrass myself? Always! Ugh, I'm infuriating. Sometimes, I truly hate mys-

"Hey! Wait!" I hear behind me and turn around. Jogging towards me in the brand new shirt is the man I bumped into.

I stop and wait for him to catch up. "Why'd you leave?" he asks. I shrug in response. "Why would I stay?" I retort. I swear I see a faint blush rise on his neck, but it's gone even quicker than it came.

"I didn't catch your name." he says. I smile, just a bit.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say. He holds out his hand and we shake. "Peeta Mellark." he tells me.

"Like the bread?" I ask and immediately regret it. I am about to apologize but he just laughs. "Not quite. More like P-E-E-T-A. Weird, I know. My dad owns a bakery."

Makes sense. "Ooh. Gotcha." I say. This conversation is getting real awkward real fast. So, I say, "Well, Peeta, it was nice to meet you." And start to walk away when he grabs my wrist again. This slight touch makes my whole body tingle for a reason I don't know.

"Wait, let me buy you some pizza." He says. I smirk. "Not necessary." I say, retracting my wrist from his grasp and missing his warm touch. _Wow, you're so fucking stupid, Everdeen._

He lets out a full belly laugh that completely shocks me. "No way, Ms. Everdeen. Let's go." He says and jerks his head over to Sae's once again. Reluctantly, I agree. Now, why would I do that?

Once inside, Sae rushes over to us again. "Back so soon, beautiful?" she asks, kissing me on my cheek. I laugh, "Well, I kind of ruined my pizza so can I get two new slices?"

Before Sae can even reply, Peeta butts in, "No, I ruined your pizza."

See looks up at him and then back at me. She smiles. "Sure thing, hun. Take a seat. It'll be out in a minute." I thank her and go to sit down at an empty table, Peeta sitting across from me.

It's really quite awkward for a minute, but Peeta seems to be a conversationalist and gets it going.

"So, Ms. Everdeen, tell me about yourself."

I am taken aback at first. Tell him about myself? What do I say? _I'm a broken bitch who has a better life than she deserves. _Yeah, that'll go over real well.

"There's not much to tell." I say quietly, trying to avert the subject. He laughs again. For some reason, I enjoy hearing him laugh.

"I'd bet on the contrary. How about… where do you work?" he asks.

"I'm the CFO for Abernathy International." I say. His eyes widen, not replying. I giggle. _Wow, I just fucking giggled. _"Shocking, I know." I say.

"N-no, I just… I didn't pin you for an office girl." He tries to clear up, which makes me laugh harder.

"Yeah, well don't judge a book by its cover. How about you, Mr. Mellark?" I say, trying to change the subject away from myself.

He lets a smile far larger than he has during any part of our encounter rest on his face as he says, "I'm an art teacher at a local middle school."

This honestly, warms my heart. Public education is something that needs people like this man. Not everyone can afford fancy private schools where the best teachers are and it's nice to know that intelligent, considerate teachers still exist in the public school systems.

"That's… amazing." I say. I look up at him and see a look of pure admiration in his eyes. There's something else there, but I can't place it.

Peeta and I end up talking for far longer than intended. I learn that he has two brothers, he bakes much like his father, and art was always his passion. I end up telling him about Prim, about how I got into business when I saw a financially stable future in it, and that I don't really have many friends.

"Well," he says, seeming nervous about whatever he's about to say, "I'd like to be your friend."

This takes me by surprise. A man, incredibly attractive at that, wants to befriend the lonesome Katniss Everdeen. Huh, this is a first. I don't usually do friends, but he has been so easy to talk to. Scratch that, I enjoyed talking to him. Man, something must be in the water today because I am so out of it.

Before I can overthink my choice, I say, "I'll allow it."

He smiles. "You'll allow it?" he asks with a shit eating grin.

I let out another small giggle. _Damn, what is this man doing to me_? "Yes, I'll allow it." I say.

Finally, after about 45 minutes, Sae comes back with my food.

"Here ya are, darlin'!" she says, with her normal happy chipper.

I go to take out my wallet, but Peeta stops me. "Remember, I'm paying." He says and hands Sae the money. I shake my head. Before Sae walks away, she whispers in my ear, "Don't let this one go."

I blush almost immediately. Peeta catches and asks me what she said. I shake my head and tell him it was nothing. I know he wasn't convinced, but he lets it go. We talk for a few more minutes then I get up to leave.

"Katniss?" he asks. I just turn and look at him. "Can I get your number? You know, if we're going to be friends and all?"

I smile and nod, typing my number into his phone. We bid our goodbyes and he promises to make plans soon. I just agree and get on my way. Once in the safety of a cab on my way back to my apartment, I take the few minutes to appreciate what happened. Sae purposely took so long on my food. I have a new friend because of her.

This new friend isn't just any friend, either. He seems like someone I could trust, someone I could confide in. I, Katniss Everdeen, have made friends with Peeta Mellark.

But the thing is, as happy as I am, Katniss Everdeen doesn't trust. I've been burned far too many times for that to happen. Someone always gets hurt and Peeta is just too good to be burned by someone like me. As much as I want this to work out, I know this is going to be short lived.

**A/N:** SO? What do you all think? Yay or Nay? Let me know! I appreciate ALL FEEDBACK!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I'm guessing you guys like this story? Well, if that's the case, I'm glad! Just letting you all know, this story will be in Katniss' point of view UNLESS stated otherwise. I AM SORRY FOR THE EXTRA STORY ALERT! I had to repost this chapter due to a mistake that was brought to my attention! Thanks to my loyal readers! I love you all! I don't really have any other news for today so simply, enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. Or last night, for that matter. His face appeared in my nightmares, dying because I couldn't save him. It was weird, considering I just met this man less than 72 hours ago. My nightmares usually consist of my dad being taken away from me in every way possible, but never an outsider like Peeta.

So, knowing I haven't gotten more than 10 hours of sleep in the last 72 hours, you can safely assume I haven't been too happy these past two days. Peeta hasn't tried to contact me, Johanna is out of town, Gale is busy with his fiancé, Madge, Annie is sick and I have more work than ever. Where's the nearest poison-berry store?

Doing the math, you could see that today is Friday. Fridays are usually easy for me, but not with Annie out. Today has been a living hell. I was asked to come in early for a progress meeting, then I had invoices to fill out, then I had a 10:00 meeting with the supervisors for Snow Manufacturing, then I had to do my least favorite thing this world has ever given me; payroll. So, basically, today sucks.

I'm signing the final checks when my phone buzzes. Looking at it, I see it's an unknown number. Huh.

_Hey Katniss, It's Peeta. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks tonight. Just let me know!_

Wow. This guy actually remembers me. And he was serious about wanting to be my friend. Maybe I should just save him from the burn now, not let our friendship progress. I'll just end up hurting him anyway.

But for some reason, I just can't say no.

_Hey Peeta. Yeah, sure. When and where?_

It couldn't have even been thirty seconds before his reply came.

_Sweet! How about The Capitol at 8? If that works for you._

The Capitol is a really high class bar/restaurant with a futuristic theme. All of the bartenders and waiters wear obscure clothing with pounds of makeup and crazy wigs. In a way, it is truly disturbing.

_Okay, see you then._

I reply. Going out for drinks is what I need, really. I need to relax a little after this week I've had. I need to take a good breather with the help of a good rum and coke. Yeah.

From then on, the rest of the day flies by. When seven o'clock rolls around, I practically sprint out of the office. Damn whoever decided Friday's were extra hour days.

I'm in and out of the door to my apartment in 45 minutes flat. I changed into a seemingly too short shirt (only because I couldn't find my other one) and a simple blouse, throwing a cardigan over it. It'll have to do.

I hail my cab and am at The Capitol with just minutes to spare. Way to time it, Everdeen.

As I walk in, I search the area for the blond mop I have seen ruined all too often in my dreams. I don't see him, so I just head over to the bar. I'm about to take a seat when I feel a rush of hot air on my ear.

"What are you doing over here?" Peeta asks. I jump.

"Oh my god, Peeta! You scared me!" I nearly shout. Surely, I was not lying. But I willingly didn't mention how every nerve in my body arose to attention when I felt the hot air of Peeta's words tickle the all so sensitive hairs on the tips of my ears. I would never tell him that.

Peeta gave a small laugh and flaunted his easy smile. "I didn't mean to," he says, "but I saw you walk in and head over here. I didn't want you to not see me." I nodded at his admission.

We stand in awkward silence only for a few seconds before Peeta says, "I saved us a table. Follow me?" The Capitol is extremely crowded, considering its Friday night, so it's hard to follow Peeta. He surprises me by grabbing my hand halfway through the walk. Just like every other time he has made skin to skin contact with me, my body goes haywire. It feels like bullets of fire are being shot all through my body, never achieving their goal destination.

As soon as we reach the empty table, he releases my hand and offers to take my coat. I shrug off the brown jacket and hand it to him, thanking him. This just leaves me in my blouse and cardigan.

I sit down on the opposite side of the booth and start to look at the drink menu. Hm, some of these drinks look extremely satisfying. Maybe I'll splurge, just tonight…

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way." Peeta says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I look up at him, wide-eyed, and stutter out an acceptance. "U-uh, thank you?" I say. No one has really said something like that with so much… honesty. Sure, people have said I was pretty, or ever beautiful before, but never with so much meaning in their voice.

And it figures, the one guy who says it, and actually means it, I make a fool of myself in front of. Classy.

"You're more than welcome." He says, all the while with a smile on his face. I, being the least conversation savvy person alive, lets the conversation die after his response. Peeta obviously will not have that.

"So," he starts, "how was the rest of your week?"

I shed a small smile and an even smaller laugh. "Busy as hell." I say.

"Yeah, being the CFO of a major corporation can do that to you."

"You actually remembered my job?" I ask, completely surprised. Usually guys just pull the question thing to make it seem like they care to get into my pants. Believe me, I've been down that road before.

He seems dumbfounded at my question. "Of course. I remember everything you've told me." He says, blushing just the slightest bit.

I nod and smile, a bit wider this time. I'm about to say something when a giddy waitress dressed in the ever so futuristic uniform makes her way to our table. "Hi, welcome to The Capitol! I'm Grace and I'll be you're server tonight. Can I get you drinks to start?" she asks. I've always loved the name Grace. I told myself that if I ever had a daughter, I'd name her Grace Elizabeth.

"Hi," Peeta starts, "Can I get a… Nightlock Arena?" he asks. A Nightlock Arena is a mixed drink with vodka, grape juice, and fresh acai berries. I only know that because believe it or not, I was a bartender for a while when I first moved to New York.

"Sure!" Grace says, turning to me, "And what can I get you?"

I answer immediately. "Just a rum and coke, please." Grace smiles and bounces back to place the drink orders. I turn back to Peeta.

"Were you going to say something before Grace came over?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I was going to tell you about my chaotic last couple of days, but now that seems kind of boring, so never-mind." I say, looking down at my hands.

Peeta quickly jumps in, "Actually, I'd love to hear about them."

"Really?" I ask, completely stunned.

"Absolutely." He says, matter-of-factly.

So, I start to tell him about my week. I tell him about Johanna not being in the city, and how Gale was super busy with his eager new fiancé. I tell him about how Annie was really sick and I had almost double the work, but the one thing I reuse to bring up is how I stressed, just the slightest but, when he didn't try to contact me before tonight.

He processes the information and says, "So, you're a very busy woman, Ms. Everdeen."

Again, I laugh. How does he make me laugh so often? "That I am, Mr. Mellark; that I am."

Our drinks are delivered and we continue to talk about anything under the sun. Around 9, someone taps on a microphone and stands up on the small stage in the corner of the restaurant.

"Welcome, welcome! My name is Effie Trinket and I am the owner of this fine establishment! I would just like to announce that tonight, we have a wonderful cover band here! They will begin playing in about 5 minutes! Pardon my interruption and please, have a wonderful ni— HEY, YOU THERE AT THE BAR IN THE GREEN SHIRT! TAKE THAT KNIFE OUT OF MY COUNTERTOP. THAT IS MAHOGANY!" the woman screeches and storms off the stage. It's then that I do, in fact, see a band setting up shop on stage.

"What kind of music do you like?" Peeta asks, drawing my attention back to the conversation.

"Almost all, really. Except metal. That is just god awful." I say, nursing my drink. He would never know how I swore off singing after dad died. He smiles.

"Me too. I really like alternative or acoustic music, though."

Looks like the list of things we both like keep growing, putting a smile back on my face. "No way," I say, "Acoustic music is my absolute favorite!"

He smiles and we talk about some of our favorite songs and artists when the singer for the cover band takes the mic.

"Hey, thanks for coming out tonight. We'll be opening with a cover of one of our favorite songs. Hope you all enjoy." The short woman says, positioning the mic and picking up her guitar and strumming the opening notes of a song I know all too well.

This song is basically the story of my life.

It says everything I could never explain.

And they're about to play it.

In front of everyone.

In front of Peeta.

I immediately tense up and Peeta notices. "Are you ok?" he asks. I don't reply, keeping my eyes trained on the musicians in front of me. She starts to sing.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

The singer pauses to play a few riffs, which aren't actually in the song, and I feel tears prick at my eyes. Before I can account what I am doing, I'm singing along with the singer. Singing, something I haven't done since his death.

_And my momma swore that she_

_Would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

Again the singer pauses and plays a couple riffs. I feel the first tear slip down my cheek but hastily wipe it away. Not here, not ever. The song picks up with the chorus but I zone out, thinking of how I couldn't be here right now. I quickly stand up, grab my jacket, throw a couple of 20's on the table and run out of that place, feeling a few cold tears slide down. I'm not five doors down before I hear Peeta shouting after me.

"Katniss! Wait!" he yells. I don't stop. I can't stop. I won't stop.

Just a few feet later, I feel him grab my wrist and turn me around, involuntarily crashing me into his chest. I back up and struggle to get away but he doesn't let me go.

"Katniss, talk to me. Did I do something wrong?" he asks, concern etched on his features.

I sigh and wipe the free falling tears off my face with my free hand. I manage to squeak out "no" before I fall onto the bench just centimeters away from where we were standing and erupt into silent tears. Without my saying anything, Peeta sits down next to me and takes me into his arms, just holding me as I cry. I don't know how much time passes, but eventually the tears run dry and the coolness of the night chills my body. I lift my head away from his chest and wipe the last of the wetness away.

"I-I'm sorry." I say, getting up and straightening out my skirt. He also gets up and shakes his head.

"It's okay, really. I'm not going to force you to open up about anything, considering we haven't known each other for long, but you can talk to me if you'd like."

I smile just a bit and look up into his eyes. Once again, the honesty is raw. I want to trust him, I really do. And I could, maybe. But I shouldn't because one of us is just going to hurt the other, and I'd hate to ever be the reason this amazing man is hurt.

So, I nod and say, "Maybe one day, but not today."

He accepts my answer shakes off his coat. "Let me walk you home." He says.

I scoff. "You don't need to. I live just a few blocks from here. I'll be okay." And with that, I start walking.

Peeta lets out a hearty laugh at my side and says, "I know I don't need to. I want to."

I smile to myself at this. He is such a good guy. Why does he even want anything to do with the cold, calculating Katniss Everdeen?

We walk in silence for a while but I finally build up the nerves to ask him.

"Peeta?"

"Hm?" he asks with a questioning tone.

"What… why do you want to be my friend?"

He stops walking and just looks at me. I am forced to stop walking and face him, considering he has stopped moving. He shakes his head and says, "Is that even a valid question?"

"Of course," I say," I'm nothing special. You are an extraordinary person who I just can't see hanging around myself." I finish and shrug.

"You don't see the effect you have, do you?" he asks, completely stunned.

"What do you mean?"

He gives a small laugh. "Katniss Everdeen, you are the most intriguing person I have ever met. Most likely, will ever meet. I am just… drawn to you. I want to know everything about you. And I've made it my sort of mission to do just that. I want you to be able to open up to me, tell me your secrets. And my goal is that one day, you'll be able to do just that."

I stand there, motionless. Does he… mean it? I am not at all intriguing, hell, I'm not the least bit interesting.

"Really?" I ask in a voice so quiet, I can barely hear it myself. He nods takes a step towards me.

"If you'll allow it." He says.

Can I allow it? But… my rules. I can't get close to him. One of us is going to get hurt. That's the way it always happens. I've forgotten how to trust. It's like a shout into the void. Impossible.

But I want to. I want to trust Peeta. I want to let him in. Yet, I still barely know him. Something though, deep down inside of me is yelling to get to know this man. The blond haired, blue eyed humanitarian teacher who loves people and his family. Who could charm the skin of a snake and has a silver tongue. The man who barely knows me and yet held me while I cried, soothing me in my fragile state. The man who seems to care about me just because he can, because he wants to, not because he is obligated to.

So, I decide I'm going to let this happen. I'm going to take a huge risk in letting him in because I know it could very well end up in a disaster. I want to get to know the fabulous human being who is Peeta Mellark and I want to give him the chance to see me as the person I am, not as the cold hearted business woman most think I am.

Again, I look up into his eyes and say, "I'll allow it."

He smiles and we pick up on the walk back to my apartment. It only takes a few more minutes and seen we are standing outside the password protected building.

Suddenly, he engulfs me in his muscled arms. Without thinking, I reciprocate the gesture and hug him back. We both pull away simultaneously and smile.

"Let's get together soon, okay?" he asks.

"Okay." I say and walk into my apartment building. I make my way up to the extremely lonely space and throw my stuff on the counter. I take a quick shower and change into my night clothes. I brush my teeth and climb into the king bed in the center of my bedroom.

As I lay there, I get to thinking; this could either be a really good thing or a really bad thing.

I hope it's not the latter.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everybody! What'd you all think? I'm working very hard on this story and your feedback inspires me to write. Tell me if you loved it, hated it, cried, laughed, blushed, smiled or anything! I'm just a review or a PM away! Also, the song mentioned in this chapter is _The Only Exception_ by _Paramore_! Until next time, tributes!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey! How are you all enjoying the story? I'm loving writing it Anyway, here's chapter three.

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling… different. I feel lighter, almost. It's like, after so long of being afraid, I am learning to be okay again. I'm reopening myself to the world, or rather, Peeta, and learning to act like a normal human being, have fun, and enjoy the ride.

I like this ride.

On a regular weekday, I wake up around 6. This weekend, I am able to treat myself to a late wakeup at 10. It feels phenomenal.

I get up, make some coffee, and lounge around for a while. I watch the news for a bit before deciding I'd call Johanna. She was supposed to be back in town last night so hopefully she'll pick up.

The call rings three times before she answers.

"Sup, brainless," is the ever so kind greeting I receive from my dearest friend.

"Hi, Johanna, nice to talk to you too," I respond, sarcastically.

"Hey, you know I fucking hate small talk. Plus, you never just call to chat. What's up?"

She's right, of course. I never call someone just to talk. I call if I have purpose. What was my purpose in calling Johanna Mason at 11 o'clock on a Saturday morning?

"Right, um… want to get together today? I haven't seen you in like, a week?" I ask, scrounging up what seems like a suitable answer to her question.

"Whatever, brainless. I'll be at your place in 30," she says and the line goes dead.

In the time it takes her to come over, I was able to clean up my small mess from this morning, shower and make my bed. I'm about to wash a few dishes when my door suddenly opens and Jo stumbles in.

"What the hell, Jo! My door was locked!" I yell, knowing full well she'll make a crass remark.

"Shut it, brainless. Your lock isn't too hard to pick. You should think about having that replaced, by the way." She says with a completely straight face.

"Why," I begin, finding myself nearly lost for words, "why would you pick my lock when you know I was right behind the door and could have let you in?"

Johanna lets out a loud cackle and makes herself a cup of coffee. Once finished, she takes a seat at the breakfast bar of my kitchen and says, "Makes life more fun; adventurous. Come on, you tight-knit business woman, live a little. Open up."

My cheeks go hot instantly. As soon as the words _open up _leave her mouth, an image of Peeta flashes through my mind. I think about how I am in the process of doing just that; opening up. Johanna notices and puts her coffee on the counter. She crosses her muscled arms over her chest and just smirks at me.

"What?!" I practically screech at her, never meeting her stare. I attempt to busy myself by scrubbing down the counter, but as anyone could probably guess, it doesn't help.

"Who'd you meet?" she asks incredulously.

I decide to play it dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say with as much conviction as my voice can muster.

She just laughs once again. "I'm not the fucking brainless one here, brainless. What's his name?"

"Who says it's a him?" I snap back.

"Okay," Johanna says, "Then what's _her_ name?"

My blush becomes fifty shades darker now because she knows just as well as I do that it isn't a "_her"_, and that she's got me in a corner.

"Fuck you," I spit, not knowing how else to defend myself.

"Just spill it," Johanna says and I know that telling her is my only choice now.

So, I take deep breath and start. "_His_ name is Peeta. He's an art teacher and I met him at Sae's. We're friends."

Johanna looks me up and down before saying, "You like this _Peter_, don't you?"

I scowl. "Of course, I like _Peeta_. We're friends, I said that."

She laughs and shakes her head. "You really are brainless sometimes. If the show fits, wear it, right?" she barks out.

I narrow my eyes and ask, "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't talking about liking him as a friend, Kat. I meant like-like him. You know, like fuck buddies with feelings?"

The rosiness that was only on my face has now spread to my neck and ears. No, I don't like him. Right? I mean, there's no point denying the fact that he is incredibly handsome and that he can make every nerve I possess stand on edge, but I don't have feelings for him. I have rules against that, anyway. Love is bad and no part is the best part in that.

Johanna seems to take my silence as an answer and says, "Thought so."

I shake my head violently. "N-no," I stutter out, "I don't like him. Not like that."

For what seems like the fifteenth time since the beginning of her visit, Johanna laughs smugly and says, "You're lying to yourself. You obviously like this guy, it's written all over your face."

I put on my best scowl and simply say, "No. I have my rules and you know that."

"Fuck your rules!" Johanna shouts, "They're fucking stupid! You can't live like a fucking hermit all your li—"

Jo is cut off by the sound of my ringtone blaring. I go to lunge for it but she grabs it half a second before I do. A Cheshire cat like smile appears across her face when she looks at who is calling. Dear Lord, please let it be Prim.

I try to snatch it from her but she simply just holds me at arms-length. Damn her daily gym trips.

She presses accept on my phone and holds it to her ear.

"Hello Peeta," she greets him, all the while with a smirk on her face. God dammit, why'd he have to call at this exact moment?

"Oh, no, this is her friend Johanna… Really? Well, I'd like to say the same but my dear friend hasn't said much about you… That is true, so I guess neither of us can truly be angry… Oh, sure, Katniss is right here… Of course, it was wonderful to phone-meet you… You too. Here she is." Johanna says. She lets me go and hands me the phone. If I wasn't beat red before, I sure as hell am now.

"H-hello?" I say into the phone, expecting him to fully want this conversation to be as quick as possible.

"Hey, Katniss. How are you?" he asks ever so nonchalantly, as if his conversation with Johanna didn't take place.

"Um… I'm good…" I say, still nervous.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, to be honest, I'm a little embarrassed because of Johanna, but other than that I'm fine." I say, looking over at a smirking Johanna.

He laughs, "She seems like a firecracker. I can't wait to meet her sometime."

He wants to meet Johanna. He wants to make friends with my friends. For some odd reason, my heart swells thinking about this.

"Um, Katniss? You there?" he asks with a concerned tone.

"O-oh yeah, sorry."

He laughs. "It's fine. I was just calling to tell you I had a good time last night, and uh… wanted to ask you something."

I freeze. He wants to ask me something? What? What is it? Please don't let it be bad.

"Um, okay. I had a good time, too, by the way."

"Good," he says. I could almost hear his smile through the phone. He continues, "So, uh… when I got home I, uh, found these tickets to a concert tonight. I, um, remember you saying you liked acoustic music just as much as I do, so, I was, uh… wonderingifyoudliketogowithme?"

He says the last part so fast I almost miss it. But no, I heard it. He remembers the things I told him about myself and wants to do something with me that he knows I enjoy. He really, truly wants to be a part of my life.

And in that moment, I realize I want that too.

I feel a slight smile creep onto my face and my blush start to fade. I answer, "Okay."

He doesn't say anything for a few seconds but then responds with, "Okay?"

My smile grows. "Yes. I'll go with you."

"Okay, but there's some things I have to tell you first. One, the venue is not very close. It's gonna be kind of a long drive. And two, if we go, we'd stay the night in a hotel. Is that okay?" he asks, as if he's scared I will take back my agreement.

"That's no problem, Peeta. I'm… I'm excited."

Once again, the raw happiness in his tone is palpable. "Okay! Me too. So, we should leave here by around 2 if we want to eat and shower up before the show. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'll pick you up then." He says. I smile.

"See you then." I say and hang up the phone. When I turn around I see a wide eyed, frozen Johanna. I had forgotten she was here. Shit.

I try to walk around her but she grabs my shoulders and looks me down. "What the fuck just happened? I've never seen you smile so much in all three odd years of our friendship. What. The. Fuck."

I blush and look down. "He's… he's taking me to a concert tonight." I say very quietly.

She just looks at me again and says nothing. I get why. This was never who I was. I was a coldhearted business woman who never let people in. I kept to myself and only did what was necessary to thrive. Never would the Katniss of a week ago have said yes to any of this. But, I don't want to be that Katniss anymore. I want to be the happy, self-assured version of myself.

"Don't look so shocked, Jo." I say.

Instead of hitting me with some absurdly rude and crass comment, she pulls me into a gigantic hug. I am taken by complete shock. Johanna hugs people even less commonly than I do.

"What is this for?" I say once she pulls away. She smiles. "I like this Katniss, a lot better. This guy must be really special if he can make you smile that much" She answers. I don't know how to respond so I just nod and head to my room. She follows.

When I walk into my room I immediately go for the duffle bag in the top of my closet. I pull it down and place it on my bed.

Johanna questions. "What are you doing?"

I shrug. "Peeta said the venue was really far so after the concert we'd stay at a hotel."

Johanna's eyes practically bug out of her head. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

I smile a bit and start to pack the few overnight things I'll need.

"So you're really doing this?" Jo asks, completely and utterly dumbfounded. I nod my head as I grab a few things out of my closet. I throw them on the bed and immediately Jo disapproves.

"No, you need something _hot_ for tonight. Let me take a look in your closet," she says, mid-stride to my closet. But, knowing me, I protest. "Jo, we're not going to some rock concert. It's an acoustic band. He didn't mention who, though."

She barks back a laugh. "Brainless, you need to look good regardless of who you're seeing." She says and throws down a burnt orange dress that flares slightly at my waist and cuts three or four inches above my knees. I have only worn it once.

"Holy shit, Brainless. Who knew you had cute clothes? You're wearing this."

I try to argue. "But, isn't it too much?"

"No, now put in your bag for later. You'll thank me eventually."

I do as she says and the next few hours are filled with harmless banter and preparations for tonight.

Just a few minutes before 2 o'clock, she decides it's time for her to make an exit. "I'm out of here, bitch! Don't do anything I wouldn't do, brainless!"

I choke on a laugh. "That isn't much, Jo."

She grins deviously at me and wiggles her eyebrows. "Exactly." She says. I give her a good slap on the arm and push her out of the door to my apartment.

Not ten minutes after she's left, my phone rings. Seeing that it's Peeta, I pick up almost immediately.

"Hey," I greet him.

"Hey," he greets me the same. Although our greetings are identical, the happiness is overwhelmingly present in his voice.

"What's up?" I ask. He laughs.

"Well, currently I'm standing outside of your locked apartment building. Mind buzzing me up?"

I let out a nervous laugh remembering that I do, indeed, have to buzz up any visitors.

"Of course," I say, "I'm floor 21."

"Okay, which apartment?" he says. Oh, right. He doesn't know that each floor is an apartment.

"Um, each floor is its own apartment. When you get in the elevator, my floor code is 101799. Type that into the touchscreen and it'll take you straight to my door."

It's his turn this time to let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, see you in a minute." He says and the call ends. I quickly run over to the buzzer by my door and let him in. In just a little more than a minute, he's knocking on my door. I quickly run over to answer it. When I do, I'm not disappointed. He's wearing low cut jeans that hang perfectly on his hips and a tighter black t-shirt.

What the hell am I doing? He's my friend.

"Hey," I say again and am greeted with a hug. Of course, I hug back.

"Hi," he says. I laugh. I break our embrace and usher him inside.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I offer, "I have iced tea, coke, water and some juices?"

"Iced tea, please." He says, following me into my oversized kitchen. He stops in the entry way. "Oh my god, Katniss, your kitchen is amazing."

I shrug, "Thanks. I didn't pick this place out but it was a perk."

I hand him his drink and he furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he asks.

I try my best to explain. "Well, when I got the promotion to CFO, my boss insisted I moved from where I was living prior. He said it was too dangerous for an employee of my importance. I refused and, well, walked out of his office. The next day when I went to get a cab to take me home, Haymitch said there was a driver waiting for me. I told him where to go but instead he took me here. Haymitch made him. Since then, this has been my house. Hell, he even pays my rent because I told him I refused." I say, ending with a laugh. Peeta joins me and we end in silence once again.

"So," he says, once he's finished his drink, "Are you ready to go?"

I smile and nod. "You can sit in the living room while I run to my room and grab my bag. Come on." I say and lead him to the living room. When I turn around, I see he has already taken love to my "window wall". It's the only thing I truly love about this apartment. I'm the top floor, so I have the best view. When it gets dark and the city is illuminated, it takes your breath away.

"Katniss, this… this is incredible." He says, completely amazed.

I smile. "Yeah, it's the only thing I really love about this place. I'll be right back." And I go off to my room. I retrieve my duffle and throw my coat on. Once ready, I head back out to Peeta.

"Ready?" I ask him. He's still standing in front of my windows when he comes into view. He turns to me and says, "Do you think we could sit for a few minutes first? I want to just relax for a few before we have to drive for three and a half hours."

I nod. "Of course, make yourself comfortable."

He takes a seat on my gigantic couch and pats the spot next to him, indicating he wants me to sit next to him. I give a small nod and make my way over to the spot, claiming it with my own bottom.

"So," I say.

"So," he replies. We sit in silence only for a few seconds before he breaks it. "Can I ask you something? And if it's too personal you can tell me to fuck off."

Not knowing what he is going to ask, I let out a strained laugh and nod. He takes a deep breath and asks, "Is your elevator pass number thing a date?"

I freeze. _Yes, Peeta, it's the day that my life changed forever; the day that defined who I would be as a person._ I can't lie to him. And I did say I was going to open up to him, let him in. This is a start, right? I'd eventually tell him, I'd like to hope. Why not now?

I breathe in a big breath and answer, "Yes."

He studies me for a second. I would pay all the money in the world to know what he is thinking at this exact moment. He's probably thinking I am insane, crazy. He's probably contemplating ways he can get out of this friendship the easiest without completely hurting me. _Too late for that._

"W-Would you tell me what happened that day if I asked?" he asks, carefully stepping around his words. At first, I'm shocked he didn't say something like, _"Oh, look, the concert is cancelled. Gotta go." _Maybe, he's different. Wait, forget that, I can tell he is different.

So, I nod. He smiles just a bit and says, "Katniss, what happened on October 17th, 1999?"

I flinch a little when he says the date but manage to sit up a bit taller. I breathe in and out a few times and start.

"On October 17th, 1999, the most important man in my life died. He was working three jobs to keep my family afloat and it was just too much for him. He collapsed from heart failure on the job. He was dead instantly. That was the day my hero, my dad, died."

Within the second that I say the word 'dad', the tears start to flow freely. For the second time in 24 hours, Peeta cradles me in his arms and whispers soothing words in my ears as I cry.

I only revel in that for a few minutes when I remember we have a place to be at a certain time. I abruptly stand up and wipe any leftover tears from my eyes. Peeta just sits in front of me, confused.

"Peeta, let's go. We have a place to be, after all." I say and a smile reclaims his lips. _Lips I wish I knew how they tasted. _

What the fuck? No, friends. Just friends. Right?

"You're right. I'll carry your bag down for you." He says and grabs my bag off of the coffee-table.

I try to protest that I'm not just a weak little woman and he tells me he wants to carry my bag for me. Reluctantly, I agree and we head downstairs. Funny enough, he parked right next to my car (that I never drive). It's a brand new Range Rover that I think I have driven maybe 15 times. There's no real need for a car in New York City.

Peeta has a little, beat up VW Jetta that honestly, fits his personality perfectly. We're walking towards his car when he says, "Damn, do I wish I had a car like whoever's that is." And points to my Range Rover. I smile and stop walking. He also stops and looks at me with a puzzled look.

"Have you ever driven one?" I ask.

Still confused, he answers, "Once. It was amazing. Why?"

I smile broader. "Would you like to drive it down to wherever we're going?"

His brows furrow for a second then his mouth goes slack. "You don't mean…" he trails off.

Before he has time to complete his thought, I dug my keys out of my purse and clicked the unlock button on my keychain, confirming his suspicions. I throw my keys at him and say, "Hop in."

He grins like a kid at a candy store and literally almost runs to my car. He places my bag in the back and grabs his out of his car, also putting it in mine. Within a few minutes, we're on the road and he is happy as can be, driving my practically brand new white Range Rover.

Just stealing a glance at him, I can already tell that this is going to be quite the night to remember.

* * *

**A/N: **Hiiii! I like this chapter Next chapter will be the concert and their stay at the mystery venue. Where do you think they're going? Also, I have a question for you guys. In this story, I didn't know if I should introduce a few characters such as Rue and Peeta's brothers. What do you guys want to see? PLEASE review and let me know. Follow/Fav/Review!


	4. IMPORTANT

**Hi, everyone. This is NOT a chapter update, so I apologize for the alert. This is to address a few matters. First, it was brought to my attention that there are some concerns with the business aspects of this story. In the first chapter, I had addressed Katniss' title as "Assistant CFO". That was a mistake on my part. She is THE CFO. One and only of Abernathy International. **

**Secondly, if you do the basic math, you'd see she moved to the city when she was 21 years old. Here's her background for those of you who would like to know how she moved up so quickly. **

**Katniss had attended a college somewhere before coming to New York when she transferred colleges to finish her degree. She worked as a bartender (as mentioned) during this time. When she finished schooling, she acquired the secretary job at AI. Over the years, because she had her degree, she was able to work her way up the latter. **

**Because of her standing with Mr. Abernathy, he entrusted her with the job of signing the checks. Gosh, he's still the Haymitch we all know and love. **

**The next matter to discuss is Katniss' battle with herself. SHE IS NOT DONE. Katniss may be saying she wants to let him in and that everything is going to be fine, but let me be the one to tell you that there is much more to come in this battle with herself and her past. **

**She has a lot of baggage and so does Peeta, so expect some drama as well as some conflict. **

**I hope I cleared up any questions and/or concerns with this story. Please let me know if there is anything else you would like cleared up. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hullo, all. I hope you all appreciated the insight I had given. As it is, some readers are still disagreeing with my story choices. I'm going to let the final statement be that desperate times call for desperate measures. Just because someone has the qualifications for a different job absolutely does not mean they won't get a job not using their qualified skills when times are tough. I know that first hand. I myself, am in the business world. Starting out at the company I'm currently at, I was doing something that didn't use my degree whatsoever, but overtime, was promoted to a position using it. Please let that be the final statement made in the disagreement. This is fanfiction, not an actual novel. Next, I am so terribly sorry that some things were misunderstood or not explained whatsoever. You see, I do not have a beta I hope you all still keep reading. Enjoy!

* * *

The first hour or so was quiet, some small conversation here and there. Nothing to write back home about, really. It wasn't until we crossed over into the state of New Jersey that I got really antsy.

"Peeta, seriously, where are we going?" I asked for the 40th time. He has insisted it was a surprise, as was the actual group we were seeing. He gave me a small smirk as he said, "you'll see."

Once again, I grunted in disapproval and looked out the window. As if to try to ease tension, Peeta turned up the radio just a bit. I smiled when I recognized the song, it being a song my father used to sing to Prim and I when we were little. This is one of the few songs I associate with happy times, so subconsciously I started humming the tune. After a minute or so, I start singing the actual lyrics.

_If I was a sculptor, huh, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_,_ I_

_Know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

Feeling a set of eyes on the side of my skull, I stop singing and look down, feeling the rising blush creep up to my face. Not seconds before the chorus starts, Peeta says, "Please, keep going."

I don't know what it is in me, but I decide to listen to him. This would only be the second time I have sung since my father's death, both times being within Peeta's presence. Something about his atmosphere just calms me, relaxes me. It makes me want to sing every song I've ever heard.

_And you could tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is, while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind, while I wrote this song_

_It's for the people like you that, keep it turned on_

_So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green, or they're blue_

_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean,_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you could tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but, now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

And as the final few lines begin to play, I let the most sincere smile rest on my face. I remember the exact smile my father gave me as he sung these words into a 7 year old Katniss' ear before bed, warding off any nightmares that threatened to come. It was his indirect way of telling us that we were his girls, wherever he may go and wherever we may be. He'd love us infinitely.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world. _

As I finished, I let my eyes stay trained out the window. The confidence I felt just minutes ago is long gone. I don't make any attempt at conversation and neither does Peeta. It's like for the first time, he's shocked beyond words. I guess I wasn't as good as I thought I was.

The car remains silent until abruptly, Peeta pulls into a gas station and shifts the car into park. Even though I was jerked by the sudden movement, I still refuse to look anywhere but out my window. That's short lived.

I feel Peeta's calloused fingers turn my head away from my window so I'm looking at him before I see them. Once looking at him, he inches forward and presses a soft kiss to my forehead. When he pulls away, he looks me in the eye and says, "That was amazing. You truly have an astonishing voice."

Once again, the heat takes over my face and I try to avert my gaze. He doesn't let me, though, because as soon as he feels the pressure of my head attempting to turn, he steadies his still placed hand with the same amount of pressure. "Really, Katniss, that was… amazing. I had no idea you could sing like that…" he says, trying to get me to open up. I shrug. "Most people don't," is all I get out before I push down his hand with my own and turn back to the window. He sighs just a bit before hopping back onto the highway and returning on our journey without another word.

Atlantic fucking City. We're in Atlantic City. And guess where we are staying? The fucking Trump Taj Mahal. How in the good man's name did he even get a reservation there on such short notice? He must know people.

We got here just a few minutes ago and currently are walking up to the grand service desk in front to receive our room key. Peeta had said that he reserved a room with two beds so we'd be able to each have our own. Deep, deep down something inside of me was just a bit disappointed.

"Hello, sir, and welcome to the Trump Taj Mahal. Name?" the blond addresses Peeta. He smiles and says "Peeta Mellark." The blond nods.

She's looking at the computer with a small smile when all of a sudden her face falls. Uh oh.

"Um, sir, it seems that your room has been overbooked. There's already a tenant," the blond says, refusing to meet Peeta's glance. Remarkably to Peeta's credit, he keeps his cool.

He sighs and says, "Alright, what do we do, then?"

The blond finally meets Peeta's eyes, and realizing he isn't angry, starts frantically typing on the computer. "Well, sir, let me check if there… are any… other rooms available…" she says, pausing every so often due to her intense concentration on the computer.

Peeta is about to agree when she says, "Aha!" she then recoils in embarrassment and says, "Sorry, I meant that there is a room available, but it, uh, only has one bed."

To say I blushed would be an understatement. No, I turned as red as a damn fire truck. But why? We are two grown ass adults that can handle sleeping in the same bed for one night. It really is not that big of a deal. Peeta is about to protest when I say, "We'll take it."

He turns to look at me with an absolutely shocked expression on his face. I just shrug and say, "We're adults. It's not a big deal." He nods and turns back to the blond. "We'll take it," he repeats. The woman smiles and nods, pulling the room key out of a fancy machine behind her.

"You won't be charged for the room, Mr. Mellark. It's company policy that if incidents like this happen, you stay free. Enjoy," the blond finishes, handing us our keys and turning to the next awaiting customer.

Peeta smiles at me and I mirror his happy expression. We take the elevator up to our room to get ready when again, Peeta takes my bag out of my hand.

"Peeta, I can carry that, you know." I protest.

His grin reaches his ears when he says, "Trust me, I know. I was raised to never let a woman do things like that. It's just the way I am. Get used to it if we're gonna do things together, Everdeen."

I laugh and turn down the hallway of the 82nd floor, looking for our king room. Once I find it, I push my key in to the lock and open the door. The room is amazing. Actually, let me take that back, the _view_ is amazing. That's the thing that grabs my eye. Because it's late winter, it still gets dark pretty early. Right now, at only six o'clock, the city is fully illuminated by only lights from buildings. To the right of my view, I see the ocean and the beach, basically deserted. It's beautiful. The room itself is really nice, too. The color scheme is a muted orange, much like the color of my dress, only my dress is a bit more burnt. There's a gigantic king bed in the center, as well as a huge bathroom to the left of the door and a small kitchenette sort of thing to the right. There's a large television mounted on the wall across from the bed and a huge dark wood dresser underneath that. The room is nice.

"So," Peeta begins, "The concert starts late, at around nine. So, we can both get ready, go to dinner somewhere then head over to the venue?" he asks. I nod.

"You can shower first," I offer, "I want to admire this view for a bit."

He nods and grabs his bag. "I'll be done in 20." He says and ducks into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on and relax. Still looking out the window, I can't help but let my mind wander.

I really like Peeta Mellark. And not just in a friendly way. He's changing something in me, like he is making me the person I have always wanted to be. I have tried denying the fact that I just want to be friends with him, but that hasn't worked. Just because I have come to this revelation absolutely does not mean I will make any advancements towards him, though. That's up to him. I can't do that to myself. I refuse to become vulnerable, one thing I refuse to be. Never have and never will be. Breaking my rule about relationships and feelings is already something I am scared of doing. As you could probably imagine, I'm scared shitless right now.

"Katniss?" I hear and turn around. When I do, there's no sign of disappointment even close to here. He's dressed in more formal dark-wash jeans with a mocha colored button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looks like something out of a Dolce and Gabbana advertisement.

"Hey," I offer, blatantly embarrassed that I was staring.

He chuckles. "Hey," he says. I turn my gaze back to the view and focus on what I can see. Not long after, I feel Peeta's radiating body heat leaning next to me by the window. I turn only to see him smiling at me.

"What?" I ask. He chuckles a bit more and says, "Nothing." I roll my eyes and grab my bag off of the bed. "I'm going to get ready," I say and before waiting for an answer, shut myself into the bathroom. I strip down, crank the shower, and jump in. It's a quick shower, really. I lather up, wash my hair and shave. I'm out in less than fifteen minutes and dry off. Once dry, I go into my bag to find my undergarments. What I do find is definitely not what I packed.

I find a set of nude lacy lingerie in the bottom of my bag, the solid white underclothes being nowhere in sight. Damn you, Johanna. I am forced to slip them on and also slip on the dress Johanna insisted I wear. I have to admit, once looking in the mirror, I really look nice. In the side of my bag, I remember having packed black flats of sorts. When I open that compartment, I once again do not find what I was looking for. No, this time I find my pair of nude high heels in place of the comfort shoes. Once again, damn you Johanna.

I slip on the heels and look in the mirror for the second time. Damn. These heels made this whole outfit look so much better. I really will have to thank Johanna.

I make quick work of brushing my hair out and drying it, deciding to listen to a suggestion Gale had given me multiple times about how guys love when a girl wears her hair down. I also decide that instead of going natural as I usually would, to put on a bit of concealer and mascara. It truly makes all the difference. I make a mental note to put makeup on more often.

Once happy with my appearance, I open the bathroom door and walk into the bedroom, only to find it empty. I wander around for a few minutes but soon find a note next to the coffee machine.

_Went to the restaurant on the west end of the casino to get us a table. Meet me there when you're done? We'll go straight from here so bring whatever you're bringing to the concert. _

_-P_

I nod to myself even though no one can see me and grab the long black coat I had invested in for when I wear a dress, suddenly appreciative I did. I slip it on without buttoning it and take one final glance in the mirror. This is what I should look like every day, as I am a very important figure in an international corporation.

I grab my purse that already has any belongings I need in it and head out. I ride the elevator down and walk my way across the casino. Once at the restaurant, I see Peeta before he sees me. He got us a table in the corner of the restaurant, away from too many people, and is sitting there waiting for me. He is drumming his fingers in a nervous fashion against the glass he's resting his hand against. I smile to myself, wondering what he is so nervous about.

When I approach the table, he finally sees me. His jaw goes slack and his eyes go wide. It's like he has never seen me before. Maybe I have something on my face. When I get just a few feet away, he stands up and waits for me. As soon as I am within his reach, he takes me into a hug. For just a second, I almost think I feel him breathe me in.

When he pulls away, I go to take my jacket off but he comes up behind me and takes it off for me. I thank him and before I even have the chance to, he pulls out my chair. Again, I thank him with a faint blush and settle into the seat. He quickly settles into his own and looks me over once more.

"Katniss, you look… flawless. Your dress is my favorite color." He says. I just look down and smile, feeling like a teenager again. "Thank you," I say.

Dinner goes off without a hitch. Conversation comes with constant flow, never going dry. The food is amazing as well as just being in Peeta's presence. We have a good time.

Peeta pays after a bit of an argument and we get on our way, walking to our venue.

"So, can you finally tell me where we are going?" I ask.

Peeta smiles as he looks at me. "Fine, but I still can't tell you who we are seeing."

"Deal," I say and turn to look at him.

"We're going to the House of Blues."

I stop midstride. "No way."

He smiles, "Yes way."

"Peeta, this is amazing. But wait, I am way overdressed," I say, pouting a bit. He automatically shakes his head and says, "No, this is a seated concert. Instead of having the floor section, they put the seats in. Trust me, you look perfect."

I blush and nod, beginning to walk again. We walk side-by-side for about ten minutes before we come upon the venue. We get checked at the entrance and hand the broody man our tickets, filing into our seats. The opening act is just starting when we get settled so we just chat absentmindedly until they're finished. Over time, the venue fills up, but only so many. It seems odd that there would only be this small amount of people at a concert so I turn to Peeta and ask him why. He blushes a bit and says, "This is a, uh, small group concert. Only, um, 150 tickets were sold."

"Oh my god, Peeta! The tickets must have cost a ton! You have to let me pay you back for mine." I say, trying to make myself feel better about the money. He then takes my hand in his and shakes his head.

"No," he says, "You being here with me is enough payment in its own."

I roll my eyes but inside, my heart swells. Is there just a tiny, itsy-bitsy, chance that Peeta feels the same? That I'm not just hoping into oblivion?

Before I can answer, the lead singer of the opening band starts speaking.

"Welcome all, we're so happy you could come out tonight! I'd like to thank you for listening to us play and be the one to introduce the main act! Everyone, give a warm House-of-Blues-welcome to… Coldplay!"

My jaw drops and I turn back to Peeta. He just shrugs, smiles, and claps. I'm taken back to last night.

"_What kind of music do you like?" Peeta asks, genuinely interested. _

"_Almost all, really. Except metal. That is just god awful," I answer, loving talking to him. _

_He smiles. "Me too. I really like alternative or acoustic music, though."_

_Time seemed to freeze in that moment, like things were really coming together. We were really becoming friends. "No way, acoustic music is my absolute favorite!" I say, having a hard time restraining my smile. _

"_That's so cool. Favorite acoustic group, go!" he asks. _

"_Um, old Coldplay, definitely. Can't get much better than that." I answer, my smile still uncontrollable. Peeta's grin is just as large as he says, "No kidding? Me too."_

I am flashed back to reality as the lead singer sits down and starts his playlist with See You Soon, one of my all-time favorites. The room is truly almost silent as we all marvel in the music. The only time it gets loud is when we clap between songs.

They play everything from The Scientist to See You Soon to Speed of Sound all the way to Fix You. It's something I will remember for the rest of my life, and I will always associate this memory with Peeta. At some point during the show, Peeta slipped his fingers into mine and clasped down, effectively intertwining our hands. I didn't pull away.

By 11:30, the show is over and we are walking back to the Trump in the cold, brisk late winter ocean air. The thing that really keeps my heart at a rapid pace is the fact that our hands are still intertwined.

We get back to the hotel and I go into the bathroom to change. Slipping on a pair of sleep pants and a hoodie, I wipe off my makeup. Peeta and I haven't really spoken since the end of the concert, still in awe of what we saw.

I walked back into the room to see Peeta already changed and lying on top of the blankets, totally relaxed. I smile at him as I plug in my work phone and slide under the bed, effectively making Peeta also slide under the covers. When I turn on my side, I see he is already looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

He smiles. "I had a great time tonight," he says, reaching out to move a stray hair behind my ear. I nod. "Me too."

We just sit for a few minutes, taking in the sight of one another when Peeta asks, "Katniss?"

I meet his eyes and give him a questioning look. He continues, "Was this, um, you know… a date?"

His question definitely takes me by surprise. Was this a date? The more I think about everything we did and everything we shared, I come to the conclusion that I think it was. And for now, I'm okay with that.

So, I turn on my side away from him and before he can protest, say, "I sure hope so."

It's not long after that that I feel his hand make its way around my torso, pulling me towards him. In spooning position, we lay there, together, just breathing in the scents of each other's atmospheres.

He finally presses a feather light kiss to the back of my shoulder and whispers, "Goodnight, Katniss."

I smile. "Good night, Peeta."

* * *

**A/N:** THERE IT IS. AW YEAH. Song in this chapter is Your Song- Elton John. Fav/Follow/Review!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** FINALLY, I have gotten an update out. ENJOY. PLEASE FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW!

* * *

It was like time moved at lightning speed. 3 weeks. It has been three weeks since that concert in Atlantic City with Peeta. Crazy, right? When we woke up that morning, we simply chatted, as if we didn't both acknowledge our mutual attraction to one another, and packed our bags. We grabbed some coffee and checked out. We were home within 4 hours.

Since then, we have texted nearly every day. Usually, as if it's a new tradition, we go out on Friday nights for dinner and drinks. The one thing that is really getting to me, though, is that neither of us have addressed the elephant in the room. Neither of us have talked about how we both feel something. Neither of us have talked about how we both _want_ something.

I suppose it may be for the better. I mean, I am probably not even ready for this yet. We are still getting to know each other as it is, why add something more to that relationship? All obligations change as soon as he asks the question that would define what we are, if anything. My confidence in agreeing to that so-called "date" was long gone by now, replaced with the prominent uncertainty that lingered in every interaction between us.

So, instead of dwelling on how fucked up I am, I submerge myself in my work. My job is far too important to slack off. Routine is good. Or, rather, good for me. It keeps me distracted from overthinking every aspect of my life.

Once again, it's Friday. Extra hour day. Shit. I'm about to sit down at my desk when a loud knock comes from my door. "Yes?" I ask as I sit in the huge leather chair. The door opens slowly and reveals a smiling Annie.

"Hey," I offer, looking away from her clear face and onto my computer screen, "What's up?"

She laughs softly, "Nothing…"

I look up at her and see her still smiling, a faint blush creeping up her neck. "Annie, what's up?" I ask, knowing now she is up to something.

She looks away, out the window, and says, "There's someone here to see you."

Someone here? Well, Prim could be visiting? No, she's at school. Gale? Maybe, but he never comes here. He hates offices. He says they make him feel like a 'fucking giant'.

"Um… who?" I ask, bewildered. Annie just shakes her head, that smile never leaving her lips, and says, "I'll just let them up."

I nod and look back to the computer. I don't know who it is, but I do know that for some reason, the butterflies have risen in my stomach. God, I seriously feel like such a teenager sometimes. It's terrible. It's like 16 year old me is aching to get out, reaching for that life she never had, but now can. Like it's ready to find its missing puzzle piece in the world.

I'm scrolling through some of today's emails when the sturdy knock comes on my door. "Come in," I say, too anxious to look away from my computer. Really, it probably isn't even someone I know. It's most likely just another potential marketer or manufacturer that wants to pair up with our company. I should really relax a bit.

But as soon as my door opens, I know it isn't just some potential partner. His smell drifts into the room before I look up. It's truly the scent of dried paint and cinnamon that gives him away. So, I look up and am met with the sparkling blue pools I've grown ever so attached to staring back at me, a broad smile etched all the way across his face. As happy as I may be that he's here, I wonder why.

"Peeta," I say, looking at him with an expression mixed between disbelief and happiness. I get up to meet him halfway across my gigantic office and am immediately welcomed into strong arms.

"Hey," he says, the smile coming through his voice. I pull away first and smile up at him. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

He smiles again, "Can we talk?"

My smile fades a bit when I nod, leading him to the couch that is positioned on the far right side of my office. We both sit, about 6 inches apart, on the couch and I turn towards him.

"So, um, don't get me wrong, I love that you're here, but may I once again ask, why?" I ask, once we have both gotten comfortable. He exhales loudly and rubs his palms across the front of his beige dress pants. He sharply inhales once and turns his eyes to meet mine.

"I wanted to talk to you about something a bit more, uh, personal?" he says, sounding doubtful.

I nod. "Okay, but why here? Weren't we going out tonight anyway?"

He smiles, smaller than before, but sincerely. "I wanted privacy." He says.

I shrug in response and say, "Okay, then. What's up?"

The joking demeanor of our conversation evaporates into thin air as soon as his eyes meet mine. He needs to say something, and he's going to do it no matter how hard it is. "Katniss," he starts, "Over the course of the last month with you, I have had an amazing time. I feel like we have just clicked, you know?"

I smile and nod, willing him to continue. He does. "But I _know_ that I am not happy with our current… situation."

My smile falters and I ask, just barely squeaking it out, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I mean I have wanted to kiss you since the minute I met you. I mean I want to go to more concerts and do more things with you. I mean I want to hold your hand in public. I mean, Katniss, I want more in this friendship. I don't want just this, I want _us_."

My eyes widen and I silently beg my heart to slow down. He… is he asking me to start the relationship that would surely fail with him? My mind races but starts to make sense of things.

How can I be so afraid of falling in love but at the same time, terrified that I never will? I just can't bring myself to make the same mistakes I've made before, no matter what there is to gain. My heart is fighting so hard to just be let free, to do as it may please. But, once, I gave in and I ended up losing more than I had to give. It can't happen again.

I'm scared, to say the least. But something about this man's smile and his heart tells me it wouldn't fail, that he would do everything to make me happy, even if it cost his own happiness in the process.

"I'm scared," I whisper out, barely audible. He grabs my hand and scoots closer. He continues, "I know you are, but if I could give you the moon, I would. Do you remember when I walked you home all that time ago and you asked me why I liked you? How I told you that you interested me; that I wanted so badly to know you and all your secrets? Well, those thoughts have magnified times a million in the last month. I want us, Katniss, and I won't stop until we give us a try. I won't ever stop."

A silent tear stumbled down my cheek as I listened to what he said. If I was even going to consider this, I had to get some things off my chest. Abruptly, I jumped up and started pacing. I paced in front of the couch, in front of a sitting Peeta, as I began my rant.

"I'm scared, Peeta. I'm scared of falling for someone, of craving someone every second of every day, of needing someone, of being addicted to someone. I am scared of missing someone more than I can handle, of losing someone. Oh god, I can't lose you. No, not you. I'm scared of not being enough, of you finally noticing my insufficiency. I won't be enough, I never am. How ca—"

That's when he does it. He cuts me off and slams his plush lips to mine, pulling my hips flush against his. It only takes a second, but I respond greedily.

The kiss tastes like saltwater from the tears I shed during my rant, but neither of us cared. This kiss was more than I ever imagined, more than I ever expected. And I'm okay with that.

All too soon, Peeta pulls away, resting his forehead against my own. He looks at me and says, "You won't lose me. You're stuck with me, now that you've got me. You're more than I ever hoped I would have, and all you have to do is say that one word. Just one."

I close my eyes and think. He is everything that little voice has told me I wanted. He has the heart of a giant made of pure gold. I want this. I want him.

"Yes," I say, opening my eyes. After just a second, a smile blooms onto his face, one that is so big, he surely must be in pain.

"Yes?" he questions. I finally crack a smile. "Yes," I say.

That's enough for him to lift me off of the ground and spin me around in the air like in one of those Nicholas Sparks movies. Holy cliché. He sets me down just seconds later and connects his lips with mine once again. This time, though, this kiss says much more.

It's full of promises for the future. It's full of contentment. It's full of lust. Perhaps higher than any of the above, it's full of love. With every swipe of his tongue against my slightly chapped lips, he is silently promising me a future in which I could be happy, comfortable. A future in which I could trust.

After only a few minutes, Peeta's _excitement_ could be felt through his pants, against my lower abdomen. I let out a breathy laugh and pull away. Peeta's eyes meet mine with a look of confusion. I laugh again and answer, "We were getting a bit _heated_, don't you think," cocking my head towards his still growing erection. He then notices what I am trying to say and blushes. I roll my eyes and disentangle myself from his arms, making my way back to my desk. I sit down back in my chair, only to see a seemingly star-struck Peeta standing stock still with his arms crossed against his chest, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

"Can I help you?" I ask, mockingly.

He smiles broader than before, "Sorry, it's just that my _girlfriend_ is incredibly beautiful when she puts on the business façade."

I internally do cartwheels when he calls me his girlfriend, but something catches my ear. Façade. What?

"What do you mean 'façade'?" I ask, suddenly becoming unreasonably defensive.

"Whoa, there. I'm just stating the truth," he says as he takes a seat in the chair across from my desk. He continues, "This isn't you. You're so much different from this business woman most people have come to see you as."

"No, I'm not," I spit. Who is he to be telling his girlfriend of about 10 minutes what she is and isn't?

"Yes, you are," he starts, "You're Katniss Everdeen, the incredibly caring older sister who loves the outdoors and hates _this_ life; the rich people, million dollar apartments, too fancy clothes and foolish purchases. You live for experiences, not materialism and superficiality."

I look back at my computer, somewhat speechless. But that happens often, eh? Katniss Everdeen can never get words to work for her. I continue to scroll through emails, having still not answered him, when I see movement out of the corner of my eye. Still being my stubborn, easily embarrassed self, I don't look up. My rock hard outside finally breaks when his arms encircle my body from behind and he whispers into my ear, "But that's what I like most about you. You work in this industry but you have a heart. You're real."

He stayed with me for the last two hours of work. During those most likely incredibly boring two hours, he either watched me work or relaxed on my couch, reading through a few books in my monstrous collection. Every so often, he would steal a chaste kiss when I was least expecting it, sometimes murmuring words about how lucky he is. Too bad it's the other way around.

Work has just ended and we're now walking out to the lot to find his car. He has insisted that we leave straight from work for our little date and that I look perfectly fine in my work attire of a skirt and button down. Yeah, right.

Once we are in the car and on our way, I notice that we past right by The Capitol.

"Um, Peeta, we passed it." I say. He snickers just a bit.

"I know." He says. I look over at him only to see he has a completely blank face. What the?

"Where are we going?"

He slowly shakes his head, even though a smile is beginning to form on his face. "You just can't be surprised, can you?"

"I hate surprises," I retaliate. He just nods and says, "I know."

The car ride takes about 20 minutes, but soon we park outside of an Italian themed building. Curious, I am.

"Where are we?" I ask.

He jumps out of the car and before I have the chance to, opens my car door, offering a hand to help me out. I smile and accept. Once out of the car, he laces his fingers with mine and pulls me into his side.

"At a really nice restaurant." He says. I look up and give him a quizzical look.

"Why?"

He laughs and gives me a small kiss on my temple. "Because we're newly in a relationship and I think we should celebrate."

I shake my head and before I can ask another question, we walk into the building and are greeted by chivalric hosts.

"Reservation name?" the tall, lanky woman asks.

"Peeta Mellark," he says.

The broody woman nods and tells us to follow her. We end up at a light wood table in the indoor patio, glass walls enrapturing the space. Looking out the windows, there is a magnificent garden, lit up only by the city lights. In the room itself, there is only our table, two chairs, the place settings and a single candle. He pulls out my chair for me and I sit. He joins me on the opposite side. As much as I would like to enjoy his company, I'm still completely taken by the view from this room. He sees my distractedness and says, "So you like it?"

I look back to him only to be met with a somewhat worried expression. I say, "I love it. How'd you even get a reservation at this place?"

He blushes and looks down at his menu. "I had to pull a few strings, but here we are so enjoy."

I laugh, "Seems to me someone was a bit over confident that I would agree to their wonderful relationship proposal."

He looks up at me and smiles, "On the contrary, Ms. Everdeen. I was quite certain you'd have said no."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you're so independent. You don't like to be told how to do things or when they need to be done. You're a natural leader," he says.

"Hardly," I reply.

He laughs, "You see that? That right there was you being independent, hating the fact that I told you something about yourself."

I roll my eyes and look back at my menu. The waitress returns and we place our orders, making simple conversation. The same progression occurs over dinner, as we laugh and chat, never having a dull minute. Too soon, Peeta's paying the bill and we are walking back out to his car. It's such a beautiful night, for more reasons than one.

"Peeta? Can we walk back to my apartment? It's only two blocks down and it's such a beautiful night." I ask upon noticing how close I was to my own home.

"Whatever you want. I'll just walk back later to get my car." He says, twining our hands together once again.

The walk is practically silent on our behalf, the only sounds being those of the surrounding world. It only takes about 10 minutes until we are standing outside of my building.

"Do you want to come up and watch a movie or something?" I ask, desperately searching for a reason to make him stay. I don't want him to go, at least not yet.

He smiles and says, "I thought you'd never ask."

I use my security pins to get into the building and the elevator and just minutes later, we are taking off our shoes and coats in my apartment.

"I can go make some popcorn. Under the television is the DVD collection, pick something out?" I ask. He nods, leans forward to steal my breath in a lingering kiss and says, "Sure thing."

I make quick work of the popcorn and walk back out into the living room. Sitting totally relaxed on the couch, holding the case to _The Da Vinci Code, _is Peeta. I set the popcorn down and take the movie from his hands.

"Good choice," I say while I put the movie in. He smiles and nods. As the previews start to roll before the movie, I say, "I'll be right back. I'm going to change." He again, nods and smiles. I get up and go to my room.

I quickly just strip out of my office clothes and throw on an old "S.E.A.M. kids do it better!" t-shirt and sleep shorts. I take my braid out, running a brush through my hair, and swipe a makeup wipe over my face. Once done, I walk back out to the living room. When Peeta sees me, he smiles broadly and pulls me down into his side. He kisses the top of my head and says, "You're so damn beautiful."

"Thanks," I whisper out, slightly embarrassed. His chest rumbles with laughter then the room falls silent. He breaks it when he asks, "What does S.E.A.M. stand for?"

I smile, "Seamington East and Merchantville."

"And that is?" he asks. I giggle.

"My high-school. We got these shirts for our senior class trip."

"Interesting," he says. The movie starts then and we watch in silence. At the part when he is hiding out in the bathroom, Peeta shifts beside me and captures my lips in a passionate kiss.

My hands twine up into the curly hairs at the base of his head while his hands splay out on my lower back, pulling my hips flush against his. At some point during our embrace, he ends up hovering over me whilst I remain laying against the couch.

There's no real telling of how long we kept with that. Minutes, tens of minutes, hours maybe. Who knows? What I do know is that when we both pulled away for breath, we were happy. Both of us, at the same time, content.

I pushed one smaller kiss to his lips and pushed him up. We resettled into the couch to watch the end of the movie when my eyelids started to droop. Peeta got up to cover me with a light blanket and pressed a kiss to my forehead. Just as he was about to leave, I grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked, saddened by the thought of him leaving.

He let out a soft laugh and said, "I have to go get my car and head home."

I shook my head in protest. I didn't want him to leave, not tonight. Tonight I wanted him to hold me, ward off all of the nightmares that were on their way. It probably wasn't appropriate for us to spend the night together on the first night of a relationship, but hey, we weren't doing anything other than sleep so who the fuck cares?

So, I pulled him towards me and whispered, "Will you stay with me?"

The answer to my question was received when he laid down on the couch with me, pulled the blanket over his torso, and nestled me into his side. Right before I feel into a dreamless sleep, I swore I heard him say one word that sounded an awful lot like a promise for forever.


End file.
